


World On Fire

by Socket



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynette Scavo is bold, that's what people say about her - but Bree has made a coward of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Fire

"Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?" Lynette asks one day.

Bree is pruning her roses; she glances at Lynette, unsure if this is a coded question. "It's possible, I suppose," she replies.

Lynette nods. Her eyes follow Bree's graceful movements as she continues to clip her prized flowers.

The red-head finishes her task and stands, she moves towards Lynette – who is sitting on her porch, sipping iced-tea.

"That's an odd question," Bree says as she removes her gardening gloves and sits beside her friend; a little too close.

The blonde holds Bree's gaze. 'Lynette Scavo is bold', that's what people say about her; but Bree has made a coward of her.

"Is there something I should know about? Are you... playing around on Tom?" Bree inquires; sounding more like a jealous lover than a concerned friend.

Her question sends a shiver running through Lynette – she likes the possessiveness in Bree's tone.

"No," Lynette answers truthfully.

Bree visibly lightens, her scowl replaced with relief. "Good."

Nervously, Lynette rotates her glass of iced-tea in her hands. She was a go-getter, ferocious, scared of nothing… until Bree Van De Kamp set her heart racing, and now, she hides her feelings because the kind of relationship she wants with Bree is unobtainable. Although, when no one else is looking, when no one else is observing them, she's sure Bree feels the same.

"It was kind of you to write the Barcliffe reference for the boys, I really appreciate it," Lynette says, smiling brightly at her friend. "And for helping me poach a nanny – even though it was against all your Ivy League values!"

Bree looks away for a moment – embarrassed by how much Lynette's gratitude means to her. It was silly to be this affected. Her eyes wander over to Martha Huber's garden.

"My, haven't Mrs. Huber's Freesia's grown?" she deflects.

Lynette's gaze shifts to the garden next door. "Yes," she murmurs.

Bree glances at Lynette; frustrated that she is powerless to resist this attraction. And to compound it, sometimes, in moments like this, there's a flicker in Lynette's eye, as if she knows, as if she feels it too – this spark that passes between them.

Bree reaches out and combs her fingers through Lynette's hair.

Stunned, Lynette quickly turns to face the redhead; they are sitting so closely together, her lips barely avoid Bree's.

"Leaf," Bree murmurs.

"What?" Lynette asks, desperately trying to retain her composure.

"Leaf," Bree repeats and reveals the leaf she has just tugged from Lynette's hair.

Laughing awkwardly, Lynette nods. "Oh, uh – thank you."

They holds each others gaze; Bree's lips are inviting and Lynette feels weak, but they are both unsure if they're ready to cross that line, now or ever.

After a moment, Bree breaks the tension. "I'd better get on – I have a million and one things to do," she states, drawing back from Lynette.

Standing, Lynette nods. "Yes – of course, I'll leave you to it," she settles her empty glass on the coffee table. "Thanks for the tea, I'll see you later."

Bree smiles radiantly. "Yes, goodbye."

Lynette descends the steps of the Van De Kamp's porch and makes her way across the street to her own home. As she pushes her front door open, Lynette glances over her shoulder to see Bree standing, arms folded protectively across her chest, staring contemplatively after her. Lynette smiles and gives a small wave of her hand. Bree returns the wave and Lynette enters her house, knowing that image will haunt her for the rest of the day.


End file.
